4- Retour à la vie
by Lounacat
Summary: Hadès a été vaincu. Chacun se réjouit d'être en vie, mais Milo a le cafard. chronologie : entre "la dernière lettre" et Rédemption". One-shot écrit pour l'anniversaire de Milo


Commentaire de l'auteur l'idée m'est venue cette semaine et je l'ai écrite en une journée pour l'anniversaire de Milo.  
C'est la première fois que j'écris dans un délai si court, aussi soyez indulgents.  
Bonne lecture...

Milo assis sur un rocher, contemplait la mer. Il sentait le vent frais caresser sa peau et jouer dans ses cheveux. Parfois il fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer ces sensations. La caresse du vent et le chant des vagues apaisaient son cœur chagrin. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'ils avaient vécu Hadès. Une grande fête avait été organisée pour fêter l'événement et finalement la vie avait repris son cours. Chacun se réjouissait d'être en vie, pourtant Milo avait le cafard. Non, en fait à ce stade là, il frôlait carrément la déprime. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

C'était en réalité, le cumul de plusieurs petites choses. Le scorpion posa la main sur son cœur et serra sous sa tunique le petit sac qui contenait la bague de fiançailles(1). Il n'avait pas encore fait sa demande. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Lui, le chevalier Milo du scorpion, qui avait sacrifié sa vie sans hésiter devant le mur des lamentations, s'était tout simplement dégonflé. Il fallait croire que finalement le légendaire courage des protecteurs d'Athéna avait ses limites.

Et demain, ce sera son anniversaire. Bien sur, pour un chevalier c'était un jour comme les autres, mais chaque année, Camus et lui avait pris l'habitude de célébrer l'événement ensemble, en secret dans leur temple ou ailleurs. Ils n'avaient jamais raté un rendez-vous. Mais cette année Camus était en Sibérie avec Hyoga et Bastien depuis deux jours et ils étaient partis pour une semaine, quand à lui, il se trouvait sur l'île de la reine morte en mission.

La veille, Shion l'avait convoqué pour lui demander de rejoindre Deathmask. Ils devaient évaluer la situation politique et militaire de l'île. Franchement, cela ne nécessitait pas la présence de deux chevaliers d'or, mais bon, au moins il échappait à l'effervescence du sanctuaire à laquelle il n'était pas d'humeur à participer. De toute façon, pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas cherchée à savoir, il en était exclu.

C'est un endroit magnifique pour observer la mer, j'y viens souvent. Le spectacle est apaisant.

Milo n'eu pas besoin de se retourner, il reconnu sans peine la voix chaleureusement de son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait de Galen le chef du clan qui les hébergeait. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, pas vraiment athlétique, avec les cheveux courts et châtains clairs, et de petites lunettes rondes qui le faisaient davantage ressembler à un professeur qu'à un chevalier noir.

- J'étais venu vous dire que le dîner est prêt.

Milo se leva pour suivre son hôte. Le chevalier avait été surpris par l'ambiance conviviale du camp. Bien sur, la vie y était très dur, mais chacun s'entr'aidait et Galen avait imposé que tous se réunissent pour le repas du soir.

Le chevalier noir du scorpion avait raconté aux émissaires du sanctuaire que son clan était hélas une exception, exception dont il était fier. Autant que, bien raillé par les autres clans, ceux-ci n'osait pas les attaquer. Chevalier noir du scorpion, cela avait également étonné Milo qui avait alors demandé combien d'armures noires il y avait.

- À vrai dire, personne ne le sait, avait répondu Galen. Mais pense qu'il doit y avoir autant d'armures noires qu'il y a d'armures... Disons normal.

Face à la grimace du scorpion... Disons normal, le chevalier noir avait rit.

- Oh ! Rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucune hiérarchie dans nos armures, leurs puissances dépendent de celle du porteur et je suis loin d'égaler un chevalier d'or.

Milo avait sourit face à la modestie du chevalier car s'il avait dû l'affronter, il était clair qu'il n'aurait pas eu le dessus facilement.

Ce soir-là, il était assis en face de Galen et Deathmask car il s'était fait accaparer par une jeune fille dont la longue chevelure faisait penser à un ciel d'été. Milo vit Deathmask murmurer quelque chose au scorpion noir qui hochait la tête, ce dernier fit signe à un gamin d'une dizaine d'année d'approcher et après un bref échange, l'enfant parti en courant vers l'une des cabanes. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une sacoche en bandoulière, il se dirigea vers Milo et lui dit.

- Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Le chevalier se tourna vers Galen qu'il hocha la tête avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Milo se leva et suivi l'enfant. Celui-ci avait refusé de lui dire où ils allaient et avait juste répondu que c'était une surprise et que ça allait lui plaire. Il parlait avec enthousiasme et Milo appris ainsi qu'il s'appelait Selim, qu'il avait 9 ans, qu'il venait du clan du loup et vivait chez les scorpions depuis six mois.

- Ça fait presque deux ans que je suis apprenti chevalier, dit Selim très fier. Avant j'étais l'esclave de Norton du loup.

- Il me battait tout le temps, alors je préfère vivre ici. Acheva-t-il en se tournant vers Milo avec un grand sourire.

En réponse, le chevalier lui sourit faiblement. L'enfant avait parlé sans se plaindre, il avait juste énoncé un fait qu'il trouvait on ne peut plus normal.

- C'est là ! Dit Selim en désignant une maison en ruine.

L'enfant s'accroupi devant un muret et retira délicatement une pierre.

- Ça à commencer, regardez dit-il avec bonheur tout en cédant la place au chevalier.

Milo s'accroupi à son tour pour regarder et un sourire radieux illumina son visage. Dans le trou, nichait une femelle scorpion avec ses petits et œufs encore en train d'éclore. Le chevalier était aux anges.

Au même moment, au sanctuaire Saga qui venait d'entrer dans le temple du scorpion, failli être percuté par Bastien poursuivi par Hyoga couvert de peinture qui l'insultait copieusement en Russe. Le gémeaux se dirigea vers un coin du temple à l'abri des regards. Il trouva Camus en train de peindre sur le mur un paysage sibérien, sur le mur d'à côté, il y avait déjà un paysage grec. Saga était en admiration devant le talent de Camus. Le verseau quand à lui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, concentré comme il l'était.

- Rassures-moi Camus, tu sais que les constellations du verseau, du scorpion et du cancer n'ont pas cette position ?

- Saga ! S'exclama le verseau en sursautant, c'est malin ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est pour symboliser notre amitié.

- Et... Celle du cancer ?

- Bastien.

- Ah ! Il a voulu être avec son papa et son tonton, le taquina le chevalier.

Camus blêmit et regarda Saga qui lui souriait.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu le sais ?

- Non, mais j'avais des soupçons, il te ressemble tellement. Rassures-toi Shion ne sais rien, ou s'il sait et ça lui est égal.

- J'ai trahi.

- Non... Enfin, techniquement oui. Mais c'était involontaire. Sincèrement, avec tout ce que tu as avalé à ton insu, je suis sûr que même Shion n'aurait pas tenu sa langue, le rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci Saga.

Le gémeaux lui souri et reporta son attention sur la peinture.

- Reproduire le coin repos de l'isba c'est une très bonne idée de cadeau, mais c'est du boulot.

- Hyoga et Bastien étaient sensés m'aider mais ils ont déserté.

- Ah ! Tu as aussi enseigné à ton disciple l'air de tirer au flan sans en avoir l'air.

- Mais, je n'ai jamais tiré au flan s'offusqua Camus.

- Si ! Deux fois par an, et pour être plus précis... Fit mine de réfléchir Saga. Le 7 février et le 8 novembre de chaque année.

Camus surpris, regarda son ex grand pope qui c'était mis à peindre avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu étais au courant depuis longtemps ?

- Oui.

- Et tu n'as rien dit !

Saga ferma les yeux et pris une respiration avant de répondre.

- J'essayais autant que possible de vous protéger. Camus, à l'époque, la fonction de grand pope je la voulais plus que tout au monde. Mais, en vous voyons grandir, en assistant à vos joies et vos peines de loin sans pouvoir y participer, je me suis rendu compte à quel point cette charge était lourde et ingrate.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu tiens tant à seconder Shion, ce n'est pas seulement de la culpabilité ?

- Eh bien... disons... qu'il y a 70% de culpabilité, ou peut-être 73, plaisanta Saga avec un sourire triste.

Le regard triste du gémeaux transperça le cœur de Camus, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter. Après quelques minutes de complicités silencieuses Saga mis un coup de peinture sur le nez de Camus et disant.

- Allez au boulot, sinon ça ne sera pas prêt à temps. Et demain, je t'aiderai pour l'aménagement.

Le verseau le remercia en souriant et ils se remirent à peintre.

Au palais, Athéna avait capturé les deux fuyards et les avait contraints, en guise de punition, à l'aider à préparer la salle de réception. Après avoir déplacé quatre fois une lourde table avec Seiya pour finalement la remettre à sa place initiale, suivant les consignes de leur déesse. Hyoga regrettait amèrement d'avoir abandonné son maître. Il faut dire que la table aurait été nettement moins lourde si Bastien n'avait pas grimpé dessus pour rejouer la chevauchée fantastique sous le regard hilare d'Aldébaran. Le taureau, préposé à la décoration florale avec Aphrodite, soupçonnait sa déesse de volontairement torturer ses deux chevaliers qui n'arrêtaient pas de se plaire.

Le 8 novembre à 17h, tout fut enfin prêt et Athéna envoya Saga cherché le malheureux exilé. Le chevalier devait juste dire au scorpion que sa déesse l'avait convoqué et le conduire dans la salle du trône où les invités, bien cachés, attendaient le signal.

Agenouillé devant Athéna, Milo se demandait pourquoi Saga été venu le chercher précipitamment en pleine mission, tout semblait calme. Et qui était cette petite fille qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

- Milo, je te présente Alexine, 8 ans. Elle sera ton apprenti.

- Mais c'est une fille ! S'exclama le scorpion surpris.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit qu'un monumental coup de pied dans le tibias lui arracha un cri de douleur. Alexine furieuse, le foudroyait du regard. Athéna perçu de légers gloussements qu'heureusement Milo n'entendit pas. La déesse dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire et reprit amusée.

- Bien observé chevalier ! Et comme tu as pu le remarquer, elle est déjà très forte.

- Oh non ! Ne croyez pas que... Commença le scorpion confus.

Il respira à fond et repris.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'ordinairement ce sont les femmes chevaliers qui entraînent les filles.

- Ordinairement, repris Athéna qui avançait vers lui en souriant. Alexine, dit à Milo qui était ton grand-père.

- Akìs chevalier d'or du scorpion, répondit l'enfant.

Milo se tourna vers Athéna qu'un sourire radieux illuminait.

- C'est la petite-fille de mon maître ?

La déesse hocha la tête en mettant la main sur l'épaule du chevalier et lui dit d'une voix douce.

- Bon anniversaire mon ami.

Et alors que tous sortaient de leur cachette en criant bon anniversaire Milo, Athéna déposa un baiser sur la joue du scorpion qui rayonnait de bonheur.

Fin.

(1) cf la dernière lettre

Commentaire de l'auteur Comme d'habitude pensez à un commentaire.  
Merci 


End file.
